Game Menu
The game menu 'is only accessible outside of combat, and is where you manage your characters. The left side of the screen will show statistics for the currently selected character, while the right side will show the character's currently equipped gear, with the character model in the centre. Below is a row of icons representing the functions available to the player, such as viewing inventory items, changing equipment, assigning skill points, changing game options, etc. Bringing up the game menu will blur the game screen, then pause the game as the menu appears. You may still cycle through the characters currently in the party, although when exiting the game menu, you will be returned to the character under control when you originally brought the menu up. Interface The menu screen is divided into four sections; three vertical columns from left to right, and a strip of icons along the bottom of the screen. ; Character display This is a 3D model of the character, with the weapon and armor currently equipped also displayed. Commands The bottom section of the game menu interface is a row of command icons for the player to use. In order, they are: Options ''Notes *Mouse sensitivity appears to be very high, causing the camera to turn extremely fast and causing the view to jerk around. It is recommended to adjust the mouse sensitivity all the way to the minimum or one bar above minimum. This appears to give the smoothest camera turn settings. *The game options do not appear to be saved despite notification otherwise. Each time you restart the game, adjust the settings to your preference before loading any saves. World Maps There are three sections in the maps: For more information, visit the Locations page. Quit This will pop up a dialog box with three options: *Load the most recent save *Select a save to load *Close the game and quit to Windows Valuables This section allows you to view the items you have collected during your journey. They are divided into three different lists: #Monster drops - many of these are simply for resale, although several are wanted by quest NPCs. # Scrolls - these are dropped by bosses and can be used to enhance armour and weapons at a blacksmith's. #Special items - these are generally special quest related items. For more information, visit the Valuables page. Advancements This is where you go to distribute skill points gained from leveling up for the current character. Skill points are shared between both statistics as well as skills. There are four attributes which can be improved: *Health - the amount of health you have before getting killed *Power - the amount of damage dealt using weapons *Skill - the amount of Skill you have to use Skill Strikes *Essence - the amount of damage caused by Skill Strikes and Spirit Strikes For more information, visit the Character Advancements page. Items This brings up the player's inventory of potions and salves, i.e. usable items. Here is also where you set the four items which you wish to hotkey for quick access. For more information, visit the Items page. Weapons This brings up the list of the weapons the current character is carrying, as well as what runes are inscribed on them. You may view additional flavour text about each weapon by highlighting it and pressing '''F3. If you press enter, the character will change his current weapon to the one being highlighted. You can also change the current character's weapon via the quick menu, or by using the mouse scrollwheel during combat. For more information, visit the Weapons page. Armour This shows what armor the character is wearing, as well as what runes are inscribed on it. Unlike weapons, each character only has one set of armour. Any upgrades obtained during the course of the game will automatically overwrite the previous armour. For more information, visit the Armour page. Monster Compendium This is a list of monsters which the player has encountered. The player may use the up / down movement keys to highlight a particular monster, which will cause the game to display a picture of the monster as well as a brief description of it. Some monster descriptions include hints on their weaknesses. For more information, visit the Monster Compendium page. Quest Log In the quest log you will find the list of currently active quests. Highlighting a quest will give a brief description on what is needed to complete it. When the player finishes a quest, it will be removed from the quest log. For more information, visit the Walkthrough or Side Quests pages. Back to the [[Sudeki_Wiki|main Sudeki wiki page]]. Category:Gameplay Category:Guide